A Night Out
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: While at The Life Cafe, some guy starts bothering Joanne, so Maureen jumps in to help her. Other boho's mentioned as well. Small MoJo fluff at the end. Oneshot.


**This is kind of a random oneshot. I just started writing and well...this happened. So I Just thought I'd post in. Maybe someone will enjoy it. ;) **

**I own nothing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Night Out

It was a Friday night and as usual the boho's were all down at the Life Café having a good time. They were all engrossed in a story Maureen was sharing, each leaning in to get a little closer so they could hear the drama queen speak, which wasn't hard since the diva used her powerful voice.

A few minutes later she ended her story causing half the bar to burst into a roar of laughter.

Angel leaned into Maureen, trying to contain her giggles, "So Collins was butt naked!?"

Maureen nodded, smiling proudly towards her best friend, "From head to toe!"

Collins couldn't help but grin, trying to hide his faint blush. "Thanks for sharing that story with everyone, Mo."

"Anytime, big guy." Maureen winked.

"Let's do shots now, so I can get the image of Collins' naked body out of my head." Roger smirked holding up a shot glass.

"I'm in!" Mimi agreed.

"I'm going to stick to just beer, thanks." Joanne stated.

"Aw, come on Pookie, do a shot with me." Maureen pleaded.

Joanne leaned in pecking Maureen on the lips, "You know I can't handle them, honeybear. It's either you and me spending the night in bed together or me spending the night with the toilet."

"You're right stick with your beer." Maureen smiled.

"I'm going to go get another, you want anything?" Joanne offered.

"No I think I'm good." Maureen said sending Joanne on her way with a pat on her butt.

Joanne made her way through the crowd and over to the bar, finding a free spot to stand. She successfully waved the bartender down and ordered herself a drink and waited patiently as the bartender went to receive it.

She was leaning against the bar when someone forcefully groped her from behind. She assumed it was Maureen and smiled as she turned around, but she was jolted out of her happy thoughts when she came face to face with a tall looking man. His hair slicked back with too much gel and a goofy smile.

"Can I help you?" Joanne asked.

"Yes, I think you can." He said trying to sound flirty, "I lost my number can I have yours?"

"Oh God." Joanne muttered trying to hold back a laugh. This guy was trying to flirt with her. She wondered if he knew how bad he was at it. "Sorry I'm taken." She quickly responded wanting to get rid of this guy as fast as she could.

"That doesn't matter to me…" He said leaning in a bit closer.

Joanne took a step back, which didn't get her very far since the bar was right behind her, "I'm taken by a _girl_. Men aren't my type."

"I bet I can change that…"

Joanne rolled her eyes, she hated guys like this. The kind who thought they had the magic abilitly to turn lesbians straight.

"No I'm sorry you can't." Joanne matter-of-factly stated.

The guy reached out running his hand down her arm, "Give me one chance, baby."

Joanne pushed his hand off of her, and tried to turn around, but the guy grabbed her arm and spun her back.

"One night and I bet you fifty dollars I can change you."

"No offer, now let go." Joanne said her voice rising.

The guy bent forward his lips inches away from Joanne's," Come on babe, you know you want this."

Joanne shuddered with disgust, the smell of his foul breath going straight up her nose, making her stomach cringe. She was trying to rummage quickly through her brain to try and get out of this situation she had so suddenly fallen into, but before she could find a solution something even better happened.

"Is there a problem here?" Maureen suddenly asked stepping in between Joanne and the grubby guy, the feeling of security wrapping around her.

"None of your business." The guy answered, his lustful eyes glued to Joanne.

"When you're close to my girlfriend like that, it is my business." Maureen said pushing him back a little.

The guy raised his hands in defense a devious smirk playing on his lips, "You must be the woman in my way of tapping that." He pointed to Joanne.

"Excuse me?" Maureen angrily asked with a raised brow, taking a step forward, ready to knock the shit out of this guy, but Joanne quickly stepped in holding her back, even though she would of loved nothing more than to watch Maureen knock him out, but she knew it wouldn't lead to anything good.

"Maureen it's all right, just walk away." Joanne said, her hand firmly wrapped around Maureen's bicep, while her other arm snaked around her waist her hand resting on her tense stomach.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you join too." The guy said with a deep chuckle.

If Joanne wasn't holding the diva back, she was sure Maureen would have caused some major damage, but the lawyer had a surprisingly good hold on her girlfriend and she wasn't planning on letting go.

Despite all that was happening, Joanne was kind of enjoying the position she was in. The way Maureen's body was all edgy; making her muscles more noticeable was turning her on in a weird way. Joanne wanted nothing more than to rake her nails along Maureen's abs, but she knew she had to do something about this creepy guy first.

"Excuse me sir, I think it's time for you to leave." Collins said appearing behind the man, towering over him by a few inches.

The guy laughed, not seeing Collins yet. "No one throws me out of a bar." He taunted and turned around, his confident grin quickly turning into a weak frown when he came face to face with Collins, his eyes darting to Roger who didn't look too friendly either.

"Time to go home there, buddy." Roger stated.

"Or what?" The guy said trying to look tough, hoping it would intimidate the two men even just a little.

Collins however was not fooled, and reached out wrapping his fingers around the guy's collar, pulling him close, "You want to find out?"

"No!" He squeaked.

"Then leave." Collins ordered, pushing him towards the exit.

The guy didn't look back and ran for the door. The bar was settled in an awkward silence, until finally Maureen relaxed, and raised her beer in the air.

"Who's thirsty?"

The bar cheered and everyone went back to partying.

"Thanks you, guys." Maureen said.

"Anytime." Collins said heading back to Angel, Roger simply smiled and the two went back to their girlfriends.

Maureen turned in Joanne's arms, pulling her close, "You okay, Pookie?"

"I'm fine." Joanne smiled.

"You can't let stupid assholes like him threat you like that, Jo." Maureen said.

"I know." Joanne said, "I'm good in the courtroom, but when I'm not prepared…I don't know."

"It's okay, he's gone now." Maureen smiled, "Now come on let's rejoin the party."

Maureen took Joanne's hand and led her back over to their group of friends, pulling her on her lap, her arms securely wrapped around the lawyer's waist.

Joanne leaned back, wrapping her arm around Maureen's shoulders, her attention only on her girlfriend, finding her to be unbelievably attractive at this moment.

Joanne combed her fingers through Maureen long wavy hair, ran her hand up and down her arm, nibbled on her ear, smiling when goosebumps formed on her skin.

"Maureen…" Joanne seductively began, whispering in her ear, "I have to use the bathroom you want to join me?" She asked nipping at her skin.

"Yes." Maureen said her breath catching in her throat.

The two quickly vanished with out a word. They didn't even check to see if the bathroom was empty before they started kissing. Joanne roughly pushed Maureen up against the wall, biting and tugging on her bottom lip, as her hands roamed the diva's body.

"Joanne, what made you frisky like this all of a sudden?" Maureen breathed, "You know, for the future."

"You." Joanne simply answered.

"Oh…okay." Maureen said, happily accepting that answer.

Joanne pushed open a stall door, shoving Maureen inside and on the toilet where she quickly straddled her thighs.

"Oh wow, I am so turned on right now." Maureen said, pulling Joanne closer.

"So am I." Joanne said locking the door, before plunging her tongue inside Maureen's mouth.

Outside of the bathroom Mimi walked towards the table, shaking her head with a small smile. "Wow…you guys should be happy you're all men."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"MoJo are going at it pretty good in the women's washroom." Mimi stated.


End file.
